Season 1 Summary
After his second tour of duty in Afghanistan, decorated USMC veteran Robert Hood '''returns home to find his estate in turmoil. Rob’s father '''Cal Hood, founder and Chairman of The Loxley Group, has been indicted and arrested for non-payment of State tax and securities fraud. Under Asset Forfeiture laws, the Hoods have had their property seized and assets frozen, leaving the blue blood family broke and homeless. Marian Fitzwalter, a childhood friend of the family and Cal’s defense attorney, works passionately to exonerate him. The questions are who would frame Cal and why? A company whistle-blower makes contact with Rob to pass along sensitive information that could help his father’s case. Their clandestine meeting is cut short by a storm of cops who kill the whistle-blower and arrest Rob. Rob quickly finds himself under the interrogation of the infamously corrupt Notts County Sheriff Bill D. Wendell. After illegal detainment and torture under the Sheriff’s orders, Rob escapes an execution attempt and flees into the closest neighborhood: Sherwood Forest. Once an upper-middle class, desirable suburb, Sherwood Forest, along with her sister neighborhood Barnesdale, gradually lost her shine and eroded. Now she’s rife with dive bars, liquor stores, and gang violence, much to the chagrin of the majority of upstanding residents who still call it home. Adding to this is a Sheriff whose power goes wholly unchecked; corrupt officers police for profit and personal gain, abusing asset forfeiture laws at every turn, keeping residents fearful and outraged. Many call Sherwood’s fall from grace a conspiracy. And they’re right. Even more hated than the Sheriff, the slippery Mayor John Plante has been slowly working to eradicate the twin neighborhoods for his own agenda. Through the hand of the Sheriff’s department, Plante abuses Eminent Domain laws to levy the 1.7 square acreage for a billion dollar business enterprise. As the clock counts down for Plante’s plans to go into action, a rash of illegal evictions and an uptick in violence by the Sheriff’s police breeds homelessness and hopelessness. But things are about to change. A fled fugitive, Rob is taken in by Friar Michael Tuck, a pillar of Sherwood Forest, who aids him in gaining passage into the underground of the Merry Men, a disorganized band of freedom fighters protecting the victims of the sheriff’s police. While Marian fights in the courts and tries not to get burned by the fire of powerful government officials, Rob fights those same enemies from the street as both seek to uncover the Mayor’s scheme. The continued fight to restore his family reveals the larger conspiracy of democide and Rob’s higher calling to aid the people of Sherwood. Indeed, Friar Tuck believes him to be a godsent beacon of hope for the hopeless. As destiny would have it, the former combat vet rises in their ranks to organize the crusade of stealing from the rich to give to the poor and defy the Sheriff. Dubbed “'Robin Hood'” by his peer and the media, he soon becomes the focal point of the Mayor’s outrage. He will prove to be the one man who can put a stop to the Mayor and the Sheriff. Category:Plot